His little sister
by KLyons
Summary: Totally AU: Rachel Berry is a new student at WMHS. She is so excited to start high school , but there is one problem her older and protecive brother, Daniel. Read how she stuggles with grades, glee and Puck and dan I known nthing but danny
1. Intro aka Rachels first day

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Daniel Berry and the glee soundtracks. Also the love for glee! :)

Chapter 1

It was a lovely sunny morning in Lima, Ohio. Rachel Berry was excited for her first day of high school. She would be attending William McKinley High School with her brother Daniel, or Dan. Dan was a Junior, whereas she was a freshman. So that morning she was eager to get up for the day, when she did she got dressed. In a pair of jean shorts , a blue polo and some blue converses. She looked in the mirror and pulled her hair up in a ponytail, then tied it off in a blue ribbon.

"Rach, come on we got to go soon." Dan said knocking on her bedroom door. She looked at her reflection and thought she was done, so she grabbed her bag, and walked out the door. She walked down to the kitchen where her mom, and Dan were, they turned to look at her when she set her bag down,

"What is it stare at Rachel day?" She asked sitting down next to her brother, who looked her up and down.

"Your shorts are too short, you look like a whore." He said, Rachel gasped but before she could say anything back Dan's girlfriend Santana walked into the house

"Hello Berrys how are you this fine morning." she said, Rachel looked her up and down, and saw Santana was wearing the same shorts that she was,

"You think I look like a whore, well your girlfriend is wearing the same shorts, I am." she said, then went back to her breakfast. Santana glared at Dan, who just shrugged,

"By the way, I'm sitting down, asshole." Rachel said, then finished eating. Dan finished eating too, and they both said goodbye to their parents, and walked outside to Dan's truck, Santana sat in the front in the passengers side, Dan drove and Rachel sat in the back. It took about 10 minutes to get to WMHS, and when they arrived there were kids around greeting their friends. Rachel looked around overwhelmed, she couldn't believe she was in high school,

"Hey you ok? I can help you find your homeroom." Dan said, breaking her out of her thoughts. Before she could say anything her three best friends Tina and Mercedes came up to them. While Santana looked annoyed.

"Rachel!" they said, she smiled and turned to her brother,

"I'll be fine, ok I'll see you after practice." Rachel said, Dan smiled and hugged Rachel, then she walked off with Kurt Tina and Mercedes to her first class. Dan watched her walk off with her friends.

"She'll be fine Dan, come on." Santana said stepping out of the car, with his bag.

"Yeah, ok" he said, grabbing his bag and her hand, then walking towards the school building.

Rachel walked towards her locker with Tina and Mercedes at her side,

"Can you believe this high school, I'm so excited" Mercedes said as Rachel opened her locker and smiled,

"I know its awesome, good bye little pond, hello big pond." Tina said looking at all the different cliques, and people. Her looks were cut short when Kurt, there best guy friend came up to them.

"Big Pond more like big ocean." He said as Rachel put most of her books away, she took out her binder for her first few class, as well as a note book and pen.

"Well we are apart of big ocean now, so get used to it." she said closing her locker, then the bell rang. They each departed to go their different ways and promised to meet up at lunch. Rachel walked towards her homeroom class, which was also her first class. She walked down the hall towards room 101, which was health. She thought it was gross that she had to take health for first period, but that was just for an "A" day and for a 1\2 of year. She walked in and took, a seat in the back, the back corner. I watched as other people walked in the room, mostly freshman. She saw kids from her middle school, and other kids, she was too busy watching people walking in, she didn't notice someone sit next to her ,

"Hey I'm Jesse St. James. Rachel Berry right?" he said, Rachel was confused hoe did this kid know about her,

"Yeah, um do I know you?" She asked, getting her cell phone out, to look uninterested

"No, but I know you everyone knows you. Your Daniel Berry's little sister." he said, Rachel turned to look at him, Daniel Berry's little sister, great she wanted to make a name for her herself, but not that kind of name.

"Right, was there something I could help you with?" She asked as sweetly as she can, hoping not offend him.

"Yeah, um I saw your middle school concert because my little sister was in the band, I heard your solo. I was wondering if you wanted to try out for the school's glee club?" He asked pulling out a flyer for the auditions. She took it and thought about it, I love to sing, and I guess I was good at it.

"I'll think about it" She said then the teacher came in, and started class. Throughout class Rachel thought about the glee club '_Why hadn't Dan even mention a glee club before, he knew I loved to sing'_ The bell rang for class to be dismissed and Rachel got up, from her seat and walked out of the door, she was too focused on the glee club thing that she didn't notice she rang into someone,

"Owww Watch were your going next time!" The person said, standing up Rachel was saying sorry over and over again, until she looked at the person. He was handsome, hot even. He looked at her too and in the back of his mind, he knew he had seen this girl before

"Its ok, I'm Noah , but people call me Puck." he said smiling , he smiled too.

"Rachel, Um I'm I better get going, it was nice meeting you Noah." She said using his real name, normally people who called him by his first name was beaten to a pulp. But she was different, she was an acceptation.

"You too Rachel, maybe I'll see you around." he said she bite her bottom lip and turned around, trying not to bump into anymore people. Noah just stood there watching her walk away, she turned around and waved.

"What's up man." Noah's best friend, Finn came up to him.

"I just met this amazing girl." Noah said, turning around to walk the other way with Finn.

"What the cute little brunette, with the short shorts and hair in a ponytail." Finn asked as they walked to Noah's locker. Soon Finn's girlfriend, Quinn, came up to them.

'Who are you talking about?" She asked, but before they could reply the bell rang.

"Well talk about this later I got to get to class, see you guys later." He said Quinn and Finn waved and walked the opposite way from Noah. He was just strolling along the hallway, not bothering to rush to class when he heard something,

"Yo Puckerman! We need to talk." He turned around, and Daniel Berry with a bunch of other jocks walking towards him.

"What's up Berry? I kinda need to get to class" he said even though, he could care less about class.

"I heard from a certain source, that you ran into my sister." He said smirking, Noah knew that smirk, it's the 'I'm not going hurt you…yet' smirk

"Wait a minute Rachel is your sister?" Noah exclaimed, he couldn't believe it. The girl he bumped into was Dan the man's sister. Awww Shit!

"yeah and you better stay away from her, I know your track record Puckerman and if you want to not get beaten into a pulp, you stay away from her. You got that! If you don't I was personally come find you. Got that?" he said, Noah gulped knowing how bad it would be if he did get beaten into a pulp.

"Yeah I got it, see you at practice." Noah said turning around to go to class, he had Spanish with , who is also the glee club advisor so he wouldn't mind. He strolled in the room, and everyone looked at him, his eyes scanned the room and there was one seat open right next to Rachel '_Great_' he thought

"Thanks for joining us Puck take a seat." said, as Noah walked to the back where Rachel was,

"Why hello again Noah" Rachel said writing down whatever was on the board,

"Hey" He said then pulled his stuff out to pay attention in class ignoring her until after class. Little did she know she was going to get an ear full.

The bell rang and everyone packed their stuff up to go to their next class. Once in the hallway Noah caught up with Rachel, who met Tina by her class,

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, she turned around confused, at him.

"Tell you what? I have no idea what your talking about?" Rachel said, crowd started to form including Daniel.

'That Daniel Berry is your brother!" He exclaimed and everyone turned to them at Noah's outburst.

"I'm sorry that's not something I broadcast to complete strangers, who are kinda cute." She said, then realized that she called him cute. He smirked and Daniel was pissed, Rachel looked over at Dan who gave her look saying she needed to leave. She pulled Noah to an empty hallway, she needed to get away from her brother's stare, and everyone else

"Look I'll let you in on a secret, the reason why I didn't tell you Dan was my brother is because when I met you I wanted you to see me for me, not Dan. I really like you Noah. " She said a little shy that she admitted that she liked him even though she just met him. But before he could say anything Dan stormed into the empty hallway

"Your dead Puckerman!"

A\N: I hope you like please read and review


	2. His fault

Disclamier: I own nothing but Daniel, and a love for glee :)

A\N: Thank you guys so much for the postive reactions for this story, it really made my day :)

Chapter 2: His Fault

Rachel looked to the voice that said it. '_Here we go_' she thought, it happened all the time with every boy she talks to except Kurt , who was gay.

Daniel calm down, we were just talking." Rachel said hoping Noah wouldn't get hurt

"Just talking my ass, Rachel there is no just talking with this guy." He said getting closer to the couple.

"Yeah we were just talking don't you trust me?" Rachel said crossing her arms, Daniel rolled his eyes,

"Go to class Puckerman , I need to talk to my sister." He said, the bell rang just as he said that, Puck bolted to his next class. Rachel tried to go too but Dan stopped her

"Not you We got to talk." He said pulling he back to where he was, she crossed her arms and cocked her hip pissed at him.

"What? We were just talking that's it. Talking! Just because dad left doesn't mean you can step in for him. I'm a big girl Daniel, I can take care of my self." She said then stalked towards the direction of the crowd, Tina was still there waiting for her.

'_Just because dad left doesn't mean you can step in for him' _Dan thought standing there dumbfounded, he couldn't believe he had turned into his father. He just cared about his sister, that's all. He walked toward his next class which was free so he went to the locker room, he needed a run. He needed to clear his head the thought of Puckerman with his sweet and innocent baby sister was just wrong. After setting a alarm on his hone he jogged out to the track, then he shook his head and began jogging around the track alone. It was quiet, he didn't need and ipod or a "running partner" how Rachel puts it. It was just him reflecting on everything. Why Puck? Why couldn't Rachel fall for a nicer guy, like Finn Hudson? He thought about it just as the alarm on his phone went off, he sighed and jogged towards the school building. Waving absent-mildly to people he barely knew Dan walked to the locker room to shower before lunch. He put his normal clothes on, and grabbed his bag and walked towards the lunch room, while he was walking his best friend, Vince walked up to him

"Dude heading to lunch?" he asked, as Santana walked by him waving with her best friend, Brittney

"Yeah but let me tell you if _Puck_ lets a finger on Rachel I will personally rip his eyes out." Dan said walking into the familiar Lunch room, the junior\ senior jocks were at one table, and they all waved Dan and Vince over, but watching them from a distance was the glee table with Jesse, Quinn , Puck and Finn all long with the other glee members,

"I can't believe cute ponytail was Dan the man's sister." Finn said talking about Rachel. They all saw what happen in the hallway, but Finn wanted to know the whole story, and Quinn wasn't even paying attention.

"Yeah I know wait there she is" Puck said as Rachel was out of the line looking for Mercedes, Tina, and Kurt.

"Rachel, over here." Kurt said waving her over to where he was, he didn't take his eyes off of her as she sat down with her friends.

"Puck I would stop staring if I were you because Dan is looking at you." Jesse said gesturing towards the Jock\Cheerleader table. Puck turned around and Jesse was right Dan was staring at Puck even though Santana was trying to talk to him.

"Dan, are even listening to me? " She asked trying to get his attention, he broke out of his stupor

"Yeah, What? I'm listening." He said turning to her, she rolled her eyes and sighed annoyed

"No your not, you too worried about your sister and that Puck guy. Get over it Dan. She is 14 years old you can handle herself. Which is more then I can say about you." She said, then getting up to storm out of the lunch room. She was so pissed. Dan sighed, and put his hands in is hands. He knew he messed up, his sister was mad at him and now Santana. He wasn't a heartfelt jerk, he just cared for his sister. Is that wrong? Soon the lunch bell rang and everyone got up to go to their next class. Dan said goodbye to his friends, he walked towards Rachel.

"Can I talk to you? Please?" He asked she looked up and rolled her eyes. She pulled her cell phone out to look uninterested.

"Why to yell at me, tell me not to date someone. Look right now I got to get to class, I can't be late again. Even though if I just say you're my brother I'll get off Scott free. I did last time. See you later." She said walking past him where Kurt was waiting because he was in her last few classes.

"What was that about? I mean I saw what happened in the hallway, pretty heavy. By the way that Puck guy your going go after him, or can I?" Kurt asked smiling, Rachel looked up at him since he was taller then her. " Um I'm pretty sure he's straight because he's too cute to be gay. No offense." She said once they reached their class, Algebra 2. They walked in to the room and looked at the seating chart, Rachel looked for her name and it was right there next to Noah Puckerman. She looked at him, he smirked and waved.

"Great, whatever you do don't tell Dan." Rachel said to Kurt who nodded and walked towards his seat, Rachel walked to the back taking small steps.

"This is weird right? Considering….." Puck said as Rachel sat down. She sighed and pulled out her binder, and a pencil

"I'm so sorry about my brother. He does that a lot. After my dad left he sort of taken over the role." She said Puck laughed, and nodded,

" I understand totally, my dad left too so when my sister starts high school. I will be like that. Don't worry about, I totally understand." He said pulling his notebook out too.

"Yeah I'm still really sorry, but maybe we could hang out later. Maybe movies or something." She proposed, Puck sighed why was it so complicated, he liked this girl. Bit he also liked the way his face looked too.

"You barely know me Rachel, I'm sure you don't want to get involved with a guy like me." he said, then the teacher walked in and that conversation was over.

Rachel hadn't talked to Noah for the rest of the day. It was the end of the day anyway, she walked to the football field to watch her brother practice. She walked up to the bleachers, to sit and watch for an hour. She took out her government textbook to get started on the pages of notes she had to do. As she was pulling the book out she saw the glee flyer fall out.

"Glee huh? Maybe you should try out. I hear their really good." A voice said she looked up, and Quinn was standing their.

"Um Yeah, I've heard that Who are you?" Rachel asked, too many people were randomly coming up to her today about this glee club, and she didn't really like it.

"Right, sorry Quinn Fabray, and your Rachel Berry. The girl screwing up puck's mind " She said extending her hand to shake Rachel's. Rachel as confused, it was only her first day of high school, and already she was screwing up someone's mind.

"Right, um do you want to sit down?" Rachel asked Quinn sat down. The two of them talked, about everything from Glee, to the football players, to everything.

"Well really Dan wanted me to tryout for cheerios, and I did but I didn't make it. So maybe I will try Glee, thanks maybe I'll see you at the auditions." Rachel said, looking out at the field. Quinn stood up and said

"Yeah and you know Puck is in Glee too. Just saying, see you later Rachel." Then she walked off the bleachers. Rachel looked confused and smiled, maybe she could try Glee, and maybe even get the guy?


	3. Glee club

**Discalmer: i dont own glee if I did Cory would be mine :)**

**A\N: i'm sorry for the wait but I'm writing a Finchel fic so theses updates will be a little further apart and my Finchel fic will be up within a few days. Hope you like it :) Now on to chapter 3**

Rachel got down from the bleachers, and started towards the parking lot to Dan's car. It had been a long day, high school was crazy. Its only been a day, and she has already had it with high school. She lent against his truck waitingfor him.

"Waiting for me?" She looked up from her a text from Tina, and Dan was there Rachel rolled her eyes and turned around to for him to unlock the car, and he did. She hadn't talked to him yet. They both got into the car, and it was quiet, except for the faint sounds of Rachel's phone and the radio. Dan turned the radio off and said

"You cant stop talking to be forever Rachel we do live together." But it was too late, she already stormed into the house, their mom was still at work. Dan sighed, as Rachel slammed the door to her room. Dan cursed and jogged up the steps,

"Rach I'm sorry, you got to talk to me sometime." He said banging on her bed room door. Inside Rachel was lying on her bed, she refused to cry over a boy she just met today. All she could hear was her brother's pleas to talk to her. She was so upset, what did he mean, by she didn't want to get involved with a guy like him. What could that mean?

"Rachel Come on you got to talk to me. I'm begging." He said, Rachel smiled she knew what she could do with Danny. She walked up to the door,

"Say it and I will talk to you." She said though the door, she heard him gasp,

"I'm not going to say it." He said firmly, Rachel smiled

"You don't say it I not talking to you. Until you say it. So I would say or its silent treatment all day." She said crossing her arms even he cant see it

"Fine, Rachel Barbra Berry you are the best sister I've ever had. I bow down to your clearly better skills, and I am truly sorry for what I ever I did this time." he said, Rachel opened the door, to room and Dan smirked

"Can I come in?" He asked Rachel moved out of the way, and Dan walked into his baby sister's room

"Talk." Rachel stated closing the door, and crossing her arms and waiting for him to talk, she was still pretty mad,

"I'm not the only one who said some hurtful things, I mean really Rachel comparing me with dad. That hurt. But you got to understand Puck means trouble, he sleeps around and he's only a sophomore. I've also heard over the summer he hookup with some cougars. I'm only trying to look out for you because, well your my baby sister and I love you." He said, Rachel smiled and hugged him,

"I know comparing you to dad was wrong, but I was pissed and I'm not a baby anymore Danny, and besides it doesn't matter because Noah or Puck if you prefer doesn't want to go out with me anyway." she said after pulling away from him, Dan smiled but quickly got rid of it when Rachel glared at him.

"I mean I'm so sorry." He said then they both started laughing, he pulled her into another hug.

" So besides this whole Puck mess. How was your very first day of high school?" He asked looking around her room.

"Well I'm going to audition for the glee club tomorrow." She said, Dan rolled his eyes but, held his tongue because he didn't want her to think he was controlling her life.

"You cant tell be I cant because remember, I tried out for the cheerios and I didn't make it, because Santana hates me." Rachel said putting her hands on her hips, they did have a deal if Rachel tried out for the cheerios and didn't make it then she could do anything else she wanted. Dan sighed, and nodded

"Fine, you hungry?" he asked, she rolled her eyes every time they had a fight, it always came down to you hungry? She nodded and they both walked downstairs.

The next day at school Rachel and Noah didn't talk at all, Rachel told Mercedes Tina and Kurt about Glee and they decided to try too. She didn't talk to Puck all day, so it was awkward in Spanish and Math. Rachel was happy that the day was over, when she walked to her locker, she opened it and put her stuff away. On her way to the choir room, where the open tryouts were being held.

"Rach, Rachel wait up." She turned around, and It was Kurt

"Hey Kurt what's up. Your going to the glee try out?" Rachel asked while they walked to the room, the tryout didn't start for another ten minutes, but they had to find the room.

"'Yeah, um Rach why are doing this? You haven't sung since….." Kurt started knowing that the accident.

"Yeah well that was four months ago. I can sing, I'll be fine. Your starting to sound like Dan." Rachel said, Kurt scoffed and rolled his eyes,

"Were just looking out for you Rach. It was a stressful time for you." Kurt said as they reached the choir room. Mercedes, and Tina were already their, with some other freshman. The actual glee club was off to the side talking about the 'fresh meat'. Kurt and Rachel walked in, and Tina quickly walked over to her.

"Are you sure about this Rach I mean the accident was just two months ago, and your voice…" Tina started knowing it was a touchy subject.

"Oh my gosh how many times do I have to tell you I'm fine. This was my idea anyway." She said raising her voice a little, then Puck looked away from his conversation with Quinn and Finn and looked at her.

"Great she's like following me. What is she doing here?" Puck asked trying to hide behind Finn,

"Maybe she wants to try out for glee, Jesse is one who gave Rachel the flyer." Quinn said Puck's eyes went wide and stalked over to Rachel,

"What are you doing here?" he asked, Rachel placed a hand on her hip and said

"What does it look like? I'm here to tryout for glee like everyone else. My life does not revolve around you Noah." She said then turning around, and continued to talk to Tina. Noah rolled his eyes and walked back over to Finn and Quinn.

Five minutes later the glee advisor, walked in and told everyone to take a seat. He introduced himself and started the auditions, he went though the list and people sang, then Kurt got up and sang Mr. Cellophane, Mercedes was next and sung R-E-S-P-E-T and everyone was shocked at how good she was, lets just say she rocked it. Then called Tina up and she sang I kissed a girl, and everyone clapped, and then came Rachel's turn she took a deep breathe and walked up to the piano, she told the player what she was going to sing which was On my own from Les Mes. He started player the first couple of bars, and she started to sing for the first time in 4 months. She felt happy like she used to but then she got to about the middle of the song and she heard it in the back of her head the reason she stopped singing _"Your not good Rachel, you suck. You wont make it anywhere and your going to be a Lima Loser. So forget Broadway because your just going to get knocked up in high school or college like every other girl here." _After Rachel heard that she suddenly stopped singing, and she felt tears in her eyes, which she blinked back

****

"

I'm sorry, I can't" 


	4. the voice

"I'm sorry I can't" Rachel said before, running out of the room, she ran down the hall and out the door. She felt like she couldn't breathe, like her chest was going to close in on her. Once she was outside she went to the football field still running and she sat down on the bleachers to try to calm her self down it was hard to go back in there and sing, but she did it until it happened, what always happened. Memories started coming back to her and she was there again, in front of the piano with her dad talking down to her, just like he always does. _'Your not going to make it, never your just going to stay in Lima just like all of us.' _She didn't want to believe it she always said no. Tears started to flow down her cheeks as she remembered her dad, always loving until she lost.

"You have to be a winner Rachel, your never going to make it unless win. Your going to be a star, you have to be a star." She whispered. Its what her dad always said before a competition or audition. _You have to be a star_ Those words were burned into her head since she was two.

"RACHEL!" She heard from a distance it was Kurt and Tina with Noah following . She quickly wiped the tears from her face and stood up and tried to put a smile on her face. They got closer and by that time it drew attention to Daniel, who was standing on the sidelines at football practice, he looked at a crying Rachel.

"Oh shit!" he said before jogging over to her, he got there before Kurt Tina, and Noah did

"What happened?" Dan asked sitting next to her on the bench she leaned into his side and he wrapped his arm around her.

"I don't know I watched all my friends do it and I got up there and the voice came back. I don't think I can do this Danny, I'm not ready to sing again." she said slightly crying. When she was finished Noah, Kurt and Tina met them. Rachel was still cuddled into Danny's arms.

"Is she ok? What's wrong?" Noah asked, standing dumbfounded while Tina and Kurt all hugged her. Rachel smiled up at Noah and broke away from her brother and friends.

"Nothing, I' fine thanks you guys, but I think I just wanna go home." she said standing up, Danny stood up too and said

"Ok, Puckerman you think you take her home, in one piece please oh and her friends." Noah nodded and Dan jogged back to coach. Noah pulled his car keys out of his pocket, and twirled them around his fingers,

"So who likes trucks?"


End file.
